El médium
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Estaba fuera de sí, con la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente del espacio. Su mente y cuerpo amortiguaron, abriendo paso a su más grande fantasía. Copular con él, así fuera inhumano./Oneshot/MadaPain.MadaNaga.


**N/A: **Escrito en conmemoración del pasado cumpleaños de Atami. ¬¬u (gulp)

**Advertencias: **MadaraxPain/MadaraxNagato/_lemmo_n/necrofilia.

**Disclaimer: **Madara, Pain (Yahiko) ni Nagato me pertenecen, todos los personajes, trama, argumentos y conceptos del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto; y este es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra.

**Disclaimer dos: **La idea del fic no me pertenece, todo- excepto la necrofilia- es propiedad de su respectiva mente creativa: Atami.

**Aclaraciones del fic: **Tomando en cuenta el estado en el que se encuentra Yahiko, luego de convertirse en Pain, pienso que cualquier _painring_ con él es necrofilico, así me digan lo contrario.

¿Teorías y desacuerdos? Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario.

* * *

**El médium.**

Le contempló de frente a él, al enorme miembro que frotaba delicadamente su cálido ano, presionando suavemente hacia el centro.

Tragó hondo.

Lucia bestialmente erecto.

Tanto que su propio pene se irguió de solo verlo. Resintiendo una fuerte palpitación excitar su entrada. Misma que se contraía y expandía, deseosa por pertenecerle. A nada de obligarlo a correrse ante el lúbrico roce de su hombría, untando unas cuantas gotas del tibio pre- semen derramado, en un primer intento por irrumpir en él.

Embriagado por aquella sublime y adictiva sensación, enroscó sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura, consiguiendo presionar con más fuerza su sexo contra el suyo.

Había perdido el control, al punto de darle el libre acceso de profanar su zona más intima. Curiosamente, está no le pertenecía a ninguno de los dos y las evidencias pasionales no fueron más que un oasis en medio del desierto, al igual que los latidos que se aseveraban en su compungido corazón.

Contuvo el aliento, la mano enguantada se cerró sobre su falo, presionando fogosamente su sexo. De seguir así no iba a poder detenerlo jamás.

Pronto, la temperatura corporal de ambos Akatsuki aumento considerablemente. Incrementando el calor que aniquilaba sus pensamientos.

Transpiraron fuego, bajo las escasas indumentarias que se ciñeron a sus desproporcionales siluetas. Aferrándose la una contra la otra... cegados por la lujuria.

El sombrío ojo vigía que cohabitaba tras el orificio de la cubierta naranja fulguró, justo cuando su virilidad entró de una sola embestida.

Mitigando el deseo y masacrando sus sentimientos.

Así pues, creyéndose devorado por las deliciosas contracciones que ejercían los músculos de sus paredes anales, se escuchó un ronco gemido escapar de los húmedos labios del innombrable ente dictando a una de las más grandes amenazas que supusieran los que albergaban a alguna mítica criatura en sus entrañas.

Uchiha Madara.

Humillante o no, Pain dejó escapar un suave suspiro, entreabriendo provocativamente sus labios. Ahora que lo tenía dentro su erección había aumentado considerablemente y disfrutaba enfermizamente de su invasión.

Estaba fuera de sí, con la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente del espacio. Su mente y cuerpo amortiguaron, abriendo paso a su más grande fantasía. Copular con él, así fuera inhumano.

Preso del delirio aprisionó su sexo con más fuerza entre sus muslos. Inútilmente quería complacerlo. Lamentablemente no existía el menor indicio que atestiguara que lo estaba consiguiendo. Más allá del escueto bramido que vocifero, apretujando brutalmente sus glúteos.

A menos que… apartara la máscara y lo comprobara por sí mismo.

Cosa que jamás ocurriría, ni en un millón de años. Al estimar que en su unión no se alojaba más que la frívola necesidad carnal de fornicar.

Inefable pensamiento que le indujo a renegar de su pasión. Retornándole hacia aquellos inescrutables recuerdos que le orillaron a volverse un aditamento más de su trillada utopía.

Nagato cerró momentáneamente los ojos, rememorando tortuosamente el suceso de los acontecimientos.

Un infinito mar de nítidos colores estaba extinguiéndose dentro de su mente, y un inagotable páramo de profundidad le recordaba que yacía preso del pecado. Prolongando la tempestad que residía en su marchito corazón.

Ensimismado, pudo espabilarse del fragor de la pasión, y entorno a su adyacente abstracción, la brisa venidera trajo para sí la efigie de uno de los padres fundadores de Konoha: El portador del eterno mangekyü sharingan, antiguo líder de la estirpe Uchiha y próximo Dios del nuevo mundo.

Ése al que pocos le debían el honor de ser la más grande pesadilla ensombreciendo a Kirigakure.

Mismo que años atrás llegó con una muy interesante propuesta para los maleables huérfanos de Amakegure: abreviar la longitud de un sueño inminente. Acuerdo que se hubo pactado a espaldas de Konan, y que había dado fruto a aquel tormentoso legado que le condenó a errar fuera de su exiliada subsistencia.

Persiguiéndolo, hasta los confines más lejanos de su obscura senda masoquista. Cuando ni bien amado custodiaba en el silencio lo que sentía por su amor.

Si, amor.

Considerando que aquella fuera la palabra exacta que redefiniera la razón por la que le había convertido en su delirio, en el fruto más bendito y prohibido de su mesurada existencia. Magnificando el monumento que representaba su figura, esa fornida e inquebrantable silueta masculina, que capturaba con absoluto detenimiento el avivado destello que irradiaba vida en sus grisáceas pupilas.

Así, languideció en su presencia cualquier otro concepto humano.

A su lado habían maquilado inenarrables travesías. El mundo que sucumbía ante sus ojos permutó. Y cada gélida gota de lluvia acaecía consigo una perdurabilidad de magnificas proezas.

En suma, presentía que estaban cada vez más cerca de dar cierre a su aletargada mundanidad.

Por ficticio que esto fuera algo en su interior le decía que finalmente la vida les sonreiría. Con un carácter diferente del usual, trascendiendo junto con ellos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y así quiso creerlo. Férreamente. Dando lo mejor de sí; al límite de no importarle desplomar su cuerpo masacrado y fatigado en alguna titánica batalla aguardando por él. Siempre y cuando está fuera totalmente necesaria.

Tristemente, como toda estrella que sucumbe a su ventura el puente al que tanto esfuerzo habían dedicado se hubo derrumbado. Al igual que el ejército bajo sus pies.

Y tras su partida no fue él quien pudo ser un punto en el espacio más intenso que el que figuraba en la mente de la kunoichi y el arcaico líder del clan Uchiha.

Nagato era consciente de su debilidad mental, del poco impacto que una palabra suya confería, de la deplorable condición que le acompañaba y de la trágica forma en la que perdía uno a uno a un ser amado, pero si alguna vez hubo confesado los nobles motivos por los que Konan fue la novia amada de un grupo clandestino de viles asesinos, podía asegurar que sus propias razones no eran tan indiferentes a las suyas.

Comprendió entonces que la única forma de alimentar sus esperanzas era corrompiendo sus escrúpulos. Arrojando al abismo cualquier hermoso recuerdo que yacía escudado de mil y un paradigmas. Profanando lo más puro de su alma: a su salvador, su gran amigo y hermano. Yahiko.

De esa forma finalmente podría derrocar lo que su memoria significaba para ellos. Y burlando el tiempo fusionaría sus deseos en un nuevo hombre. Alguien en quien Konan podría seguir reposando sus esperanzas, y un ser superior que le daría la oportunidad de convertirse en un ente extraordinario para la mente de Madara.

Irónicamente nada de eso perduró. Se convirtió en una marioneta, y tan parecido a los de su naturaleza perdió el hilo de su existencia. Cediéndolo a alguien más para que le diera un nuevo significado. Un terrible significado.

Lo más lamentable del asunto era que viviendo entre falacias no supo distinguir quién de los dos era en realidad.

_Soy… _Jadeó, clavando sus uñas en su ancha espalda. Su cuerpo temblaba, a causa del exceso de placer que aun no conseguía asimilar del todo_… Pain…_ Concluyó, exhalando un quejido ahogado.

Su sensible entrada discernía con agrado como el ninja legendario se adentraba aun más profundo, quemando cada milímetro de su piel.

La gélida lluvia que templaba la metrópoli de Amakegure intentó vanamente consumir el fuego que incendiaba a ambos cuerpos semidesnudos.

Fornicando.

Sin que el mundo bajo sus pies significara nada.

No, cuando unidos por la venganza y la fatalidad habían sido poseídos hasta los límites del clímax orgásmico.

Secundando lo que estimaban sus vidas…

El legado de dos grandes mentes utópicas que se debían el uno al otro.

La esperanza que fungía ser dos mesías mortalmente invencibles.

Y la divinidad de nacer con dos _kekkei genkai_ sincronizados.

— ¡Aarggh…! — Gruño, Madara. —...muévelo — El recto de Pain estaba tan caliente que podría haber eyaculado antes de tiempo, sin embargo, pudo recuperar el control.

Más no hubo ninguna respuesta acudiendo a su llamado.

El impávido muchacho había perdido todas sus fuerzas, debido al agotamiento físico que suponía habituarse al enorme bulto morando entre sus piernas.

Furioso, Madara tiró de su melena rojiza- naranja, al avistar la nula señal de vida que se percibía en los orbes del títere del vástago de la dinastía Senju y levantando su barbilla, le obligo a encararlo.

— ¡Ahora! — Imperó.

Los vacíos _rin´nengan _parpadearon un segundo antes de atender la orden emitida. Y apoyándose sobre sus codos, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo.

Cual vil marioneta carente de racionalidad.

— Eso… cométela…— Jadeó el hombre de la máscara espiral. Gesticulando una sonrisa cancina. Mientras veía con agrado como la metía y la sacaba, perdiendo cuidado de la humillación que amenaza con extinguir su patético orgullo.

En su apogeo, la húmeda textura que evaporaba el sudor sobre su piel yacía marcada por el filo de un resplandeciente kunai, ensartado en su muñeca izquierda. Siendo la prueba viva del porqué de sus respectivas predisposiciones.

Una herida por la cual se consagraba la unión carnal sostenida entre ellos.

No obstante, Pain habría querido que el kunai atravesara nuevamente su corazón.

Al igual que lo hizo la primera vez…

Cuando hubo en él un uso más despreciable que el que ya establecido.

El obsceno sonido de sus caderas, chocando contra las contrarias, se incrementó desmesuradamente, y el tacto de sus cuerpos- reposando sobre el agrietado lecho de concreto- fue tan ardiente que pronto, Madara le relego de su tarea, tomando para sí las riendas de la situación.

Y entre tanto él permanecía enclaustrado en su sueño extraordinario, su piel se tensó entre violentas acometidas.

Nagato nunca había sentido tanta afinidad por nadie, a excepción de Konan y Yahiko. Y posiblemente fuera porque con Madara había llegado aun más lejos de lo que lo hizo con cualquier otra persona.

Inevitablemente le atraía, al punto de volcar sus emociones con la fuerza indestructible de un fenómeno sobrenatural. Y hasta ahora, asimilaba con certera sorpresa que tan solo había bastado con una sola mirada suya para que doblegara su corazón, y rindiera tributo a sus ideales. Pensó entonces que posiblemente él lo supiera. Mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que representaba para él.

Razón por la que le estuviera haciendo suyo.

Con la firme intención de seguir disponiendo de sus servicios. Como nunca dispuso de los de Yahiko… y a pesar de eso, estar con él anteriormente le había parecido un concepto muy lejano. Complejo y distante.

Jamás creyó que lo acontecía en ese instante llegaría a ocurrir alguna vez en su vida.

Nunca tuvo la certeza de saber si existía algo que les uniera a tal punto de llegar a forjar lo inevitable. A él siempre le había costado transmitir sus sentimientos, y en apariencia seguía siendo ese mismo niño al que le gustaba alimentarse de los sueños ajenos.

Admirando en su momento a Yahiko por sus ideales, y dejándose seducir por los del portador del eterno mangekyö sharingan en el presente.

Simplemente porque eran tan parecidos a los de su difunto amigo.

Fue así que Nagato encontró refugio en él cuando su puente murió. Declinando en él todas las responsabilidades. Él, quien no fuera capaz de fraguarse sus propios conceptos sufrió del peso de las responsabilidades. Buscando desesperadamente un refugio al cual acudir.

¿Podría ser entonces que fuera culpa del destino o de Yahiko el qué cometiera tal atrocidad?

En su ausencia yació exánime, perdido y solitario, aun si ella permanecía a su lado necesitaba algo que le revitalizara. E ir a refugiarse en una sombra tan similar a la suya fue su última opción.

Quizás su única opción…

Una vez finado el incendio que se apodero de los dos- por estimar fundirse el uno con el otro-, el crepúsculo testifico el momento en que ambos ninjas permanecieron unidos por largo rato, restableciéndose del orgasmo sufrido.

Con premura, Madara se reincorporó del abatido lecho y sin miramientos de por medio acomodó sus ropas, partiendo de aquel recóndito lugar sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Sin decir ni una sola palabra que purificará su intranquila alma.

De cualquier forma ¿Qué importaba?

¿Con qué derecho pediría su compasión, si no era más que una simple marioneta?

_Pain: la marioneta._ Ironizo.

En su languidez, Nagato supo que no había nada fuera del orbe que Madara pudiera hacer por él. Era y sería siempre su verdugo.

Bien podría verlo arder en el infierno, atormentado por la eternidad y no sentir pena ajena hacia su persona. Pese a todo lo que llego a hacer bajo su jurisdicción.

Su mundo estaba destinado a perecer ante sus ojos. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Acrecentando con ello el acantilado al cual iba a parar todo su sufrimiento. Allí, dónde solía hallarse acompañado de la luz mortuoria de los funerales shinobi. Dejándole un único respiro de alivio por cada tanto tiempo ya olvidado, y aunque quisiera odiarle y sacarse aquellos sentimientos de su pecho, inexplicablemente parte de su mundo giraba entorno a él.

Así pues… mientras sus ideas colapsaban, sintió que Kamisama le abandonaba por trigésima ocasión.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ._.


End file.
